


No more Mistakes

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, young!Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break remembers the past on a cold winter day. Young Sharon finds him outside in the gardens of the Rainsworth estate and comes up with a way to cheer him up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more Mistakes

The teapot was empty. Xerxes Break bowed low to his mistress, who had just dismissed him for the rest of the day.

“Why don’t you go and take a nap, Break? It would sure do you good; you look rather pale…” Lady Shelly had mentioned.

Oh, how right she was, actually. He did feel exhausted and the hole, where his left eye had been, was aching again. But something made him stop at the mansion’s front doors, as he headed toward the servant’s wing. Was it snowing outside? He opened the doors and stepped out onto the landing. Snow could be quite beautiful to look at, but nonetheless winter was a mercilessly depressing season.

  
Not caring about the sharp wind ripping at his robes, Break began to wander through the usually so colourful flower beds. He felt a pang of guilt, as he remembered the Sinclair’s youngest daughter building her first snowman. That contagious smile of hers; the warmth radiating from her rosy cheeks after an exhaustive snowball-fight… It was all gone. He had failed her. She was dead. And there was no way to bring her back, not ever.  
Break’s legs gave way below an ancient-looking oak tree. The memories of his former life seemed to have sucked the rest of energy out of his bones. The melting snow began to seep through his clothes, but he didn’t mind at all. He could feel hot tears sting in his remaining eye; letting them flow free, as he couldn’t gather the strength to hold them back. That didn’t matter, though… nobody else was here to see him. He was all alone.

A light pressure on his shoulders made Break jump. Quickly he turned his head and could just hold back from aiming his sword at seven-year-old Lady Sharon, Break’s mistress’s daughter. She had just gently put a black coat over him.

  
“Mommy wanted me to give you this. She figured that you might get cold out here… Xerxes-niisan? Why are you crying?”

  
Break started to wipe away the tear’s stains vigorously. He hadn’t intended anyone to see him this way. “Thank you… but this is nothing to be worried about, ojou-sama. I’m alright…”

  
Sharon tilted her head slightly. “How can you be alright when you’re crying?”

  
“As I said, there is nothing to be concerned about. Do not worry about me…”

  
“Is it because of those people from your past? The ones who were killed?”

There, she had hit the bull’s eye, with that innocent look on her face. Sadly he turned his head away from her. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“…Yes. I couldn’t protect them properly… I was out when they needed me the most. My master… killed… His wife, his daughters… all dead. It’s my fault, ojou-sama, _my fault_! I am useless…” Shivering, Break wrapped the cloak tighter around himself; more tears streamed down the right side of his face. He thought himself pathetic, weeping like this in front of a young lady… but Sharon didn’t seem to mind at all.

  
“You’re not useless, Nii-san. And I’m sure that you’re very good at protecting people! See, nothing bad has happened to me so far!” She giggled, stretching out her arms as if to show him that she was still whole. Break didn’t lift his head at her comment. His vision was blurred by tears and the cold of the snow had numbed his legs. Sharon hung her arms disappointedly. She knelt down in front of Break and tried to look him in the eye. “Don’t be so sad, Xerxes-niisan… think of something happy instead!”

  
He was still avoiding her gaze. There was nothing happy to think of anymore, was there?

  
“Pleeeease, Nii-san! Smile! Just a bit, at least… for me!”

  
He shook his head, almost unnoticeable. Sharon frowned. She hadn’t thought that trying to cheer someone up would be so difficult. Her mother could always make her feel better when she was sad. She’d simply hold her in her arms and then they’d drink tea together. Sharon had no idea if that would work with Break, but she figured, that she’d never find out without trying.  
Kneeling down, she decisively put her slender arms around his torso. Break jumped slightly in surprise.

  
“O… Ojou-sama..? What-“

  
“Ssh… just relax.” She cut him off, raising a finger to her lips. He obeyed – he was a servant, after all. Sharon closed her eyes. She felt his arms awkwardly finding their way around her body; finally holding her tight. For a while, they sat in silence.

 

“I think you’re right,” Break sighed into her caramel-coloured hair, “I shouldn’t let myself get carried away so often… think of happier things…”

  
“Happier things… like going back inside, maybe?” Sharon broke their embrace and got up from the snowy ground. Her dress had gotten all wet and she was shivering slightly. Break’s expression turned concerned, but she poked her finger against his cheek in protest.

  
“No more unhappy faces today, Xerxes-niisan! This day is simply too beautiful to look sad!”

  
Break lifted his hands to pacify her and got up from the ground himself; brushing off the icy crust that had begun to form on his knees. Sharon gently took his hand and started to walk towards the mansion, pulling him along.   
“You know, we could have some tea inside, Nii-san. I think there still is some cake left, too…” she stated, clapping her hands in excitement and turned to smile at him broadly.

 

That smile… That… contagious smile… A gust of wind ruffled the young lady’s hair. For a moment she strongly resembled the Sinclair’s daughter. Break froze for a second, but shook off the memory quickly. She looked at him curiously. Somehow he couldn’t fight the urge to smile down at her, now. Sharon giggled and combed her tousled hair with her fingers. Then he took her hand again and led her inside.

 

Once before Xerxes Break had failed to protect a young girl, but he swore to himself, that this time he would not let anything bad get near her. He would not allow any more mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember when I wrote this, it's pretty old. I'm out of this fandom by now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
